


Hot!Hot!

by West_Way



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Hephaestus gets dicked down a lot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, one guy multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: Despite his "ugly" appearance, Hephaestus is quite popular in bed with the other male gods.





	1. Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not stop till I see other bottom Hephaestus stories!!

Hephaestus could only admit to feeling one emotion right now; embarrassment. He had decided to treat himself to a nice quite bath with the makeshift waterfall coating his head in water. Normally he wouldn't dream of letting himself be so vulnerable and exposed. The closest he's been to being nude is in the work shop, but even then he still had a toga of sorts wrapped around his waist. Being naked just felt wrong to him. Especially considering the other gods would just barge in with no heads up at anytime. And trust him when he says the last thing he wants his already disgusted family to see is his body. But now here he was, soaking wet and naked as all the other men stared him down (except Hades since he didn't come along).

He could feel them gulp down every inch of his body as their eyes wandered up and down him. He wasn't completely imperfect. Unlike his other body builder like relatives, Hephaestus held a little fat on his body. His chest were like almost like flattened breast. His stomach a little more round than crisp like the others. And his thighs and ass. They were something amazing. While it was technically preferred that men and women were thin or athletic, these slight body variations that Hephaestus had were actually more attractive than he thought. 

He pulled his hands from his light brown wet hair and began to scratch at his chin curtain shaped beard, which he does when he is nervous. Normally, he'd hate being laughed at, but by the looks they were giving, he much rather that option over what they were doing now. He felt like a rabbit surrounding by starving wolves. 

"Heh, h-hey you guys. You wanted to-to bath here?" Hephaestus squeaked. Had he been in any other place he probably could've defended himself rather well. But since he was nowhere near fire or metal work, it looked like he would have to brave out whatever was about to come his way. Stepping to the side a little, now replacing both hands over his dick, he made sure his back never turned towards them. Luckily, an exit was just close enough for him. "O-okay, heh, bye!" With nothing else he darted out the pool of water with lightening speed. Despite the slight ache in his leg, his feet stomped against the ground with serious force. Behind him, he could faintly make out voices and the feeling of lascivious being thrown his way even as he ran. 

He decided to not go back to his workshop, knowing that if any of them were playing something that they'd try to search for him there. Biting his finger nails, Hephaestus considers hiding in his third home. He had two. The big one he and Aphrodite were SUPPOSED to share until she made it clear she didn't even want to be in the space as him. The small home which he slept in by himself. And the third, as unnecessary as it is for someone like him, was for baby making and or baby hiding. He thought about it once, twice, three times, and finally decided it was a good idea. Nodding to himself he looked around before turning himself into a donkey. It wouldn't be too unusual to see a random jackass walking around. There is this misconception that Olympus is all marble and white when really it is much more than that. Lavish gardens, tall trees, ponds and streams. With that noted, there were often tones of wandering creatures just minding their own business. In Hephaestus current state, however, he did feel a slight pain. He wasn't used to shape shifting for the most part so he was really straining himself. But it worked in his benefit as just then the gods from the pool he left were scrambling in his direction. Lewd eyes and hungry mouths with hard shafts pointing out like daggers. 

Ares did stop to look at the donkey form just so he could say "Haha, big ass." and then would proceed with his search. Sighing, Hephaestus made a hasty retreat to his hideout. 

* * *

As Hephaestus laid in bed and breath softly, he felt rather proud of himself of having this third home. Contempt that no one would find this place he began to try and drift off to sleep. Or at least, he would've wished that was the case. Although he was comfortable he was still stressed to say the least. There was this unnerving feeling that someone had somehow spotted him and that they were on their way as he thought about it. 

Sadly, he thought right.

He pretended to be asleep as he heard the soft steps of the other at the door. He refused to open his eyes and peek as he knew that would just give away that he was conscious. By honestly, knowing his family, it wouldn't matter if their current object of affection was awake or not. He felt the covers over him being pulled down and he cursed himself for never actually putting anything on. He heard the other man give a huff of satisfaction and admiration at the sight of Hephaestus bare butt. 

"You've been hiding this from me little brother~?" He feels the bed dip a bit and at that point he realizes that Ares is hovering over him. With a low chuckle, Ares playfully slaps his member against the ass he is about to claim. "You're not asleep.I know it. But mmm," Ares slides his cock between Hephaestus cheeks and said god makes a noise. Smirking, Ares continued. "I'll have you first~ I want to pop it open real good before those other assholes do." 

"Ares." Hephaestus speaks up finally. He turns a bit and pushes Ares off of him a bit. "I don't want this." Hephaestus says sternly as his face does the opposite. He can't help but blush at Ares body. Tone muscles, sharp cheeks and chin, and cold yet alluring eyes. But this command did little as Ares chuckled and managed to place his lips on Hephaestus neck. With rough kisses and bites, Ares would grind against the body he was so close to fucking. 

"Yes you do," Ares spoke as he bit on Hephaestus ear, making the god of fire suck in his breath. "You want it badly. That's why you stared at me when we saw your big wet ass in that pool. You want this dick don't you?" Ares once more placed his dick between Hephaestus cheeks and thrusted up and down. Hephaestus moaned a bit and that was all Ares needed. Reaching down, Ares pushed his cock inside the tight virgin warmth. The bottom shouted out as the top stayed halted inside. Both were already shaking a bit from pleasure or pain. 

"Fuck you're tight." Ares groaned as he retracted, the sensation feeling like the utmost heaven to him. Slipping back inside slowly, he was satisfied in how quickly Hephaestus went from pain to pleasure. 

Positioning them correctly, Ares held Hephaestus hips up while the other got on all fours.Grabbing onto the thicker god's hips, Ares did not hesitate to ground himself deep inside Hephaestus again. The blacksmith let out a gasp as his eyes rolled back. Stars seemingly fluttered over his head. Ares had managed to strike his sweet spot with such a powerful force. His legs shook a bit as he lowered his head down. "Nnngh..."

"Dick feel good?" Ares asked with a smug expression, knowing very well the answer he'd get. It wasn't verbal, and rather Hephaestus pushed his hips back against Ares groin, making the top hiss in bliss. "I take that as a yes." 

The god of war pumped in and out with great enthusiasm. Each stroke created a pleasurable wave that swam up both their bodies. Hephaestus cried out many times, submitting more and more to his brother. Drool came from the corners of his mouth as he panted out. His hands clenched the sheets under him. He didn't feel like himself. He felt like a breeded slut. But honestly, he couldn't complain too much. Arching his back, he turned to look at Ares, and that alone made him want to cum. 

Ares didn't look at him. He stayed focus on his task and that task was to completely destroy Hephaestus ass. Every so often he'd slap Hephaestus butt cheek and continue on, but what really got Hephaestus going was went Ares let go of his hips, leaving the bottom god to do as he pleases. And oh does he please himself. 

Pushing his own face into the pillow, he mumbles sweet nothings as he throws his hips back and fucks himself on Ares dick. The war god licks his lips as the word beautiful slips from his mouth. Ares presses his palm against the curve of Hephaestus back and humps forward again. One hand rested against his hip proudly as he reduced his little lame brother to nothing but mush. 

Hephaestus gives out long moans as he mouth fell gaped. Fingers digging and clawing at the sheets. Is this what women felt like? Was sex meant to feel so good even though it was so wrong? Hephaestus mind fights with itself, going back and forth between disgust and delicious pleasure. He doesn't know how much longer he could last as Ares picked up speed and force. At that point, any sanity left in the blacksmith bled out as his sweet spot was attack again and again and again. 

Reaching back, he grabs Ares moving hips and tugs him forward, making him ground balls deep. Ares hisses with pure lust as he feels Hephaestus nails dig into his flesh. 

"Cum....in...m-me," Hephaestus pants out as he feels Ares cock twitch within his guts. "Deep~" 

Ares snickers and leans over Hephaestus, hands planting themselves next to Hephaestus shoulders. He bites lightly at the blacksmith ear before breathing out husky like. "Who said I wasn't already planning that?" 

Hephaestus let out a loud and long crying moan as Ares wrapped his arm across his throat and grinded deeper than before. Tears of bliss ran down his cheeks and gathered in his beard. Saliva joined those tears in the beard as the blacksmith was bred deeper and seemingly deeper. How was that even possible. Ares growled and groaned at the fantastic tight and warm space he invaded. If he could, he'd keep all this to himself. In fact, he cursed in his mind for not being the one to marry Hephaestus. After all, if they were husbands, Ares would get to be deep in the god of fire's guts almost every night he could. Alas, for now this will satisfy him.

"Fuck!" Ares shouts as he throws all his weight on Hephaestus, his hips never slowing and continuing their desperate humps. Hephaestus body sunk into the bed and he had a hard time breathing. But he did purr. Oh Ares was close. So fucking close. The cockhead inside him felt like an internal flame. Unlike the fires that Hephaestus makes company with, the warmth made him feel vulnerable. But not that it was bad. 

"H-here it comes!!" Ares balls forced out the god making semen and squirted it in powerful waves into the fire god. The blacksmith also released his genetic fluids on the bed. Hephaestus cried out as loud as Ares let out a shout. "Yes! Fill me up~! Ah! Ah!" 

Shivering and quivering, both gods had a moment to calm down as Ares balls kept pumping out fluids. Breathing harshly through his nose, Hephaestus tried to open his mouth to say something, but decided to keep it closed. Instead, he felt a rush of tiredness and closed his eyes. He slightly moaned as he felt Ares, breathless, withdraw. There was a bit of a suction sounds as Ares removed himself completely. A groan of lust came from him again as he watched how messy he left Hephaestus. 

"That was great," Ares cheered as he slapped Hephaestus ass. "Almost make me wanna keep you for myself." Hephaestus shudders at the thought of Ares controlling him. Nonetheless, he finally speaks up. Resting on his arm in a bit of a provocative position, Hephaestus spoke with lazy eyes and mouth. 

"Don't t-tell anybody about this place, alright?" Knowing Ares might not be satisfied with a command, Hephaestus appealed to his brother's new weakness. Slapping his own ass and pulling on his cheek, Hephaestus smirked. "Otherwise you'll never fuck this ass again~" 

Luckily for Hephaestus, the building was never exposed, but the activity that happened sure was. 


	2. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the last one. Both in chapter length and character ;)

Hephaestus couldn't answer what lead up to this if someone asked him. The events leading up was just jumbled mess of small interactions before hand. He was in his workshop, as usual, and had thrown the night that he and Ares shared behind him. He hadn't been harassed so Hephaestus guessed Ares never went to go brag. Which was fine by him anyway. No distractions or interruptions that would disturb his focus on his work. 

At the moment, he was working delicately on a new necklace for Hera. The woman had come to him begrudgingly to explain how the chain broke when she got into a fit over Zeus. Hephaestus accepted and simply asked that she call him son for once. Just once. She rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips as she said "Thank you for doing this for me....son. " Hephaestus was delighted, even if the tone was sickly. Nonetheless, he quickly got to work on her new necklace. Careful hands strung together small parts that only he could truly manage. And yet, he almost broke it as a loud voice boomed in his shop. 

"Heph!!" Dionysus slurred as it was clear he was as drunk as always. A loose piece of clothing was the only thing that prevented his whole crotch region from being slung around. Hephaestus groaned a little bit. Now, he did have a fairly decent relationship with the god of wine as without him Hephaestus would still be in that distant cabin and Hera still stuck to her throne. Granted, at this current time the company wasn't exactly what Hephaestus wanted. He need peace and quiet so he could finish up on the work his mother commissioned. 

Within a few short strides, Dionysus was on Hephaestus, throwing his body against the blacksmith's back. Hephaestus tried not to shudder at how warm Dionysus felt, and how it reminded him of when Ares had him pinned. "Heph, I want you to drink some. Drink it." Out of nowhere, a cup appeared on the bench Hephaestus was working on, filled to the top with wine. Hephaestus frowned a little bit. "I think I'm good. If you haven't noticed I'm a little busy." The blacksmith spoke.

Dionysus pouted some as he rubbed Hephaestus shoulders. "Even too busy for me?? You best friend??" Hephaestus groaned. He always felt like that loomed over his head. Every time Dionysus wanted something or needed someone to agree with him, he'd pull out the best friend card. Not to mention, the slow and gentle rubbing on his shoulders were starting to take affect. He felt his body slowly ease up. Any tension within him melting away like wax. Within a few moment, his head fell back as a small pleased noise came from his throat. "So tense. Very tense." Dionysus sang a little. Hephaeatus just nodded, closing his eyes and giving himself up to the massage. He never knew Dionysus was so good at it since he's always all over the place and tipsy.

"Trust me, " Dionysus began as he grabbed the cup and held it near Hephaestus mouth. "One gulp and you'll be in complete bliss." The blacksmith opened one eye, peeking at the cup and the purplish wine inside. If he were honest, he hadn't had such a drink in years. 

Hesitantly, he takes it, and only gives a small sip. The taste is overwhelmingly sweet, but not in a bad way. The lame man took another small sip, then a larger one, then finally he gulped it all down. The fingers and palms on his shoulders felt like ghost. He felt just at peace and delusion at the same time. He let out a small purr when lips were felt on his neck. His eyes closed again as he indulged in the attention. He doesn't recall when he decided to stand up, but here he was. Dionysus was a bit shorter than him, but that wasn't a real issue. The god of wind kissed against the blacksmith's back and all. Showing as much love on the equally drunk body as he could. 

His hands undid the apron that was wrapped around the desired body before running his fingers against the chubby man. Hephaestus moaned a bit when Dionysus rubbed his thumbs over his nipples while grinding against his ass. He felt like he was floating. His senses blurred yet heightened. Before he knew it, Dionysus was off of him and taking his hand, slowly leading him to a more secluded part of the workshop. Lazily, Hephaestus followed as his body felt warm.

In his mind, there was a slight pull for resistance, but it was overthrown by the new feeling of freedom.

Slowly, Dionysus lowered himself onto the floor, motioning for Hephaestus to do so as well. Carefully, Hephaestus did, and on instinct sat on Dionysus body. The wine god did gasp a bit as the blacksmith did hold a bit of weight, but otherwise he was contempt. Rubbing his hands up and down Hephaestus body, while grinding up, Dionysus felt he was being rewarded. Such a shame he had just NOW noticed how beautiful and sexy Hephaestus was.

The blacksmith purred and hummed in his own drunken way. Eyes shut, he rocked his lower half against the wine god, and only opened them again when he felt something poke between his cheeks. He looked back and saw Dionysus trying to penetrate him. Hephaestus stops him, with a uneasy look in his eye for a moment. Dionysus isn't nearly as big as Ares, but Hephaestus knew of stories where Dionysus rendered his lovers basically crippled for a week due to how rough he got. Pouting, Dionysus leaned up and kissed Hephaestus cheek. 

"My dear," He says softly. "I will not hurt you, I swear. We will both feel amazing." Hephaestus was a bit hesitant, but nonetheless gave in. He reached back and spread himself open, using the other hand to help guide Dionysus member inside. 

"AH!" Hephaestus moaned when Dionysus made a deep thrust. It may have been only half of Dionysus cock, but dear gods it flt like more. Hephaestus shivered and leaned over, a tear falling from his eye. It didn't hurt, no, but it did have a feeling that made him want to weep. And without a second to breath, Dionysus pulled back and up again. The drunk god slapped his hands on Hephaestus ass and groaned loudly. 

"Goooods this feels sooooo goood~" His eyes rolled back as his hips moved up against, and the blacksmith moaned. He felt nails dig in and he bit his bottom lip. Within a few moments, the two drunks were sucked in their own world. Sweat poured from their brows as Dionysus bred into Hephaestus. 

"Heffy! Heffy! Heffy! Oh my gods Heffy!" Dionysus couldn't stop moaning that name. His fingers tight on Hephaestus butt as if he were scared to let go. The added pleasure came when Hephaestus would bounce down, making them both collide with pleasurable friction. 

Panting, Hephaestus leaned back, placing his hands behind him for support. Dionysus, thinking Hephaestus was trying to get off, leap forward and held Hephaestus tight, biting and sucking on his nipples in the process. Hephaestus threw his head back and wailed in bliss. Dionysus was an animal, hitting what needed to be hit, kissing what needed to be kissed, and rubbed what needed to be rubbed. Hephaestus hands found themselves tangled in Dionysus long hair with much force. 

"Dio. Oh Dio baby~ " Hephaestus couldn't speak. Any words he needed to say would not come out right. 

He fell backward, onto his back, and once again Dionysus followed suite. He held Hephaestus legs spread wide as he huffed and groaned with each thrust. Hephaestus threw his arm over his eyes as he drooled and cried. 

Dionysus reached down and pumped Hephaestus stiff cock, which in turn made the fire god cry out. Dionysus was so good to him. Oh so good. 

"I...I wanna...I wanna c..cu." Dionysus could not speak. 

"Wanna what baby?" Hephaestus entertained as he stuck his tongue out and tightened himself. He too was reaching his end. 

"I...I wanna cum in you. Can I?" 

"Beg for it." Hephaestus ordered, which Dionysus did not refuse. 

"Please," The wine god whined as he pushed himself deeper. "please let me cum in you." His eyes were shut and mouth held open. Dionysus was now taken over completely by lust and bliss. Hephaestus shook when his sweet spot was attacked again and again. "Let me paint your walls white." He pumped his hand faster on Hephaestus member as the fire god couldn't take anymore. In split blur of white, Hephaestus released on Dionysus hand and his stomach. 

Overtaken by the overwhelming feeling, Hephaestus cried. "You can. You can cum in me."

Dionysus threw his head back, letting out a loud scream as he flooded inside Hephaestus. The bottom god moaning as he was filled up like a balloon. It was as if Dionysus sperm supply had no end, because when he finally pulled out, his semen fell from Hephaestus hole like rushing water. 

Panting, Hephaestus lightly kissed Dionysus cheek with a tired glow. "The alcohol wore off a while ago." Dionysus eyes widened with a bit of fear. Hephaestus giggled before kissing Dionysus fully on the lips. "But I still continued because I wanted to feel you." Hephaestus then stood up, making sure that as he walked away that Dionysus got a good look at what he had just spent the last few minutes inside. And as a small drop fell down Hephaestus leg, Dionysus groaned as he grew hard again before falling back and passing out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contacts Include  
> Tumblr: perishablehomosexual  
> Twitter (barely use at the moment): @WeestWay  
> YouTube: WestSthetic


End file.
